Fate
by Dbztron2
Summary: What if the wish Oolong made to stop Pilaf wasn't for underwear? What if it made Goku a girl? What if the change caused Goku to regain her memories of being a saiyan? what if she completed her mission after that but her space pod broke leaving her stranded? what if All three of the other saiyans come to get her expecting a guy? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. This is the first dragon ball z fic I wrote that wasn't a one shot so wish me luck.**

* * *

**A story's twist**

_**-Narrator-**_

This is the story of a young boy, or should I say girl, named Goku. Goku was a fun loving little kid who grew up on earth. He hit his head when he was a baby from a fall and lost his memory. The bump also changed his personality.

One day he met a girl named Bulma and the two of them set off on a quest to find the seven dragon balls. Bulma wanted to summon the eternal dragon so she could wish for the perfect boyfriend.

After a little while a shape shifting pig named Oolong joined them. He was a bit of a pervert, but besides that he was harmless. Or so they though.

The evil emperor Pilaf summoned the dragon and locked Goku and the others away one fateful night. Right as Pilaf was about to wish to be emperor of the whole world, Oolong got in the way and made his own wish that he thought would save the day, but it didn't. In fact it made things far worst for the people of the earth than Pilaf's wish would have.

His wish accidently turned little Goku into a girl!

This normally wouldn't have changed much, however Goku regained her memories she lost when she hit her head as a baby.

Between the fact that she was freaking out from being turned into a girl, and she remembered her mission she was sent to earth to do in the first place, she went mad! She destroyed everything and killed everyone until all that was left was herself and a few wild animals that got lucky.

She was going to wish herself back to normal once she had finally finished her killing spree, but to her undying fury, she had killed the maker of the dragon balls himself so the dragon balls were totally useless! She was forever stuck like this.

Once she finally calmed down she decided it was best to go find her space pod and head back to planet Vegeta. Her home.

However when she finally reached, she found it was broken and she had no clue how to fix it.

This time however, instead of losing it she simply sat down to think. Her only option now was to wait and hope that someone would come looking for her and have a big enough ship for her to fit into so she could get off this mud ball planet.

* * *

**_*** Several years later, somewhere else in the universe***_**

The three saiyans Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz were sitting around a small fire on the planet they had just taken over when Vegeta noticed an odd look on Raditz face.

"What are you doing Raditz? It looks as if you have something on your mind your not telling us that could be important." Vegeta said pulling Raditz from his thoughts.

"Well I was thinking about any saiyans that could have possibly survived besides us and remembered my brother Kakarot." Raditz replied calmly, crossing his arms.

"And you think your brother could possibly be living?" Vegeta questions slightly annoyed.

"Yes. I think he was sent to a planet called Earth just before planet Vegeta's destruction." Raditz said mater-a-factly. Vegeta looked like he might explode he was so angry, but before he could speak Nappa piped up.

"Well we just finished this mission and I don't know about you, but I'm bored already. So why don't we all go try to get this Kakarot. Heck of a lot better than just sitting here or worse yet, going back to that lizard right away." He said smirking. Vegeta sighed.

"Alright. I think you may be right Nappa. Let's go." Vegeta said getting up and walking to the space pods that were not far from where they had been sitting. He didn't even look back to see if they were following because he knew they would. He was the prince after all and he was far stronger than them. There was no way they could refuse.

Sure enough, once they put out the fire Raditz and Nappa were right behind Vegeta. They were going to go get Raditz brother.

And they were also going to get the surprise of their lives…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been a little busy.**

* * *

**Confusion and a pretty face**

After a year of traveling the three saiyans Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta finally made it to Earth. When they got their it was clear that a saiyan had been through there from the destroyed towns and other areas. The only life seemed to be a few plants and wild animals that got lucky.

After a few minutes of observing their surroundings the three saiyans turned on their scoters and located Kakarot.

"I wonder why he's still here?" Raditz thought aloud.

"Well since he was sent here as a baby, maybe he found out that planet Vegeta was gone and didn't know what else to do and decided to stay. I mean there seems to be just enough life left on this planet to sustain him." Nappa said. Raditz and Vegeta both simply nodded figuring that was probably the case.

"Well let's go get him. There's no use in just standing here." Vegeta said taking off. Raditz and Nappa were close behind.

"So do you think we're going to have to explain anything to him when we find him? I mean I know we'll have to explain the whole destroy the lizard thing, but do you think we'll have to tell him anything about planet Vegeta and that stuff since he was only a baby when he left and it was all destroyed?" Raditz asked.

"Well probably, but if we do you're the one that will be doing most of the explaining when it comes to that stuff. The stuff about the lizard we'll all help explain to him, but heritage wise, that's all you." Vegeta told Raditz as they landed in the area Kakarot was so post to be in. Raditz nodded to the prince before looking around.

The area was filled with trees, bushes, streams, and many other things. It seemed to be the area on this planet with the most life, so it made sense on why Kakarot would decide to try living here. Vegeta press the button on his scoter again and it came to life. It pointed to some nearby bushes that sure enough were shaking.

"Kakarot it that you there?" Raditz asked. After a moment a young women, probably in her late teens early twenties, stepped out from behind the plants. She had long black hair that fell to the center of her back and her bangs stood up in odd spikes. She had onyx colored eyes and pale skin that stood out against the black hair and eyes. She was thin and only an inch or so shorter than Vegeta. She wore a torn blue tee shirt the exposed the top of her boobs and a short white skirt. She was bare foot but she didn't seem to mind.

The three saiyans stared at her in awe. More so once they saw her tail signifying that she was a saiyan. She seemed to be a little shocked at the sight of Raditz before her eyes wandered to Vegeta and stayed there.

"Hello." She said, her voice was soft and clear. She was beautiful in every way possible to the three male saiyans in front of her.

"Hello, I am Prince Vegeta, these two next to me are Raditz and Nappa. And who might you be good lady?" Vegeta asked the girl. She smiled and giggled a little before replying.

"My name is Kakarot." She said. Raditz stared at her for a moment.

"What? No you're not that's my brother's name!" He shouted. The girl sighed.

"It seems I have some explaining to do." She said.

* * *

After an hour she explained how when she first got here she was adopted by a man named Gohan who named her Goku. She told them how she hit her head causing her to lose her memories and how she was accidently changed into a girl and regained her memories because a pig named Oolong made a stupid wish. She told them how she was finally able to complete her mission, but was unable to change herself back to the way she was before, gender wise, because the dragon balls were destroyed with their creator.

"So I've been a girl for several years now, but I think I've finally gotten use to it. When I went to my space pod to finally leave I found it was completely broken beyond what I am able to repair. I've been stuck here ever since." She finished. The other three saiyans were shocked by what she had told them so it took a minute before it finally sunk in.

'Well this is actually a good thing. Because of that wish there is now a female saiyan left that can produce more saiyans to destroy that dame lizard.' Vegeta thought smirking. He had noticed that Kakarot had been staring at him pretty much this whole time, only looking away for a moment every now and then to look at her brother. 'And I can already tell that these children will be my own from the way she's looking at me.' Vegeta mentally laughed.

"Well that's some tale you've told us." Raditz said.

"Ya, oh and I already know about how planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago, I managed to get the compute in my space pod running so I already know about Frieza and everything." Kakarot said.

"Good that makes things simpler for us. Now then, is you space pod still damaged beyond being able to fly?" Vegeta asked in one way hoping she would say yes and another way hoping she would say no.

"No, if it was I would have left by now." Kakarot told the prince.

'We'll we can't just leave her here in case one of Frieza's men show up and we can't let him see her. We'll have to be careful and hide her, but keep her with us at all times. Now how are we going to do that?' Vegeta thought. He looked at the other saiyans around him. Nappa seemed to be talking to someone via scoter.

"Alright I'll tell them." Nappa said. "We have been given orders to take over planet Wayland before returning to base." He told the others.

"That makes things easier." Vegeta said. He turned to Kakarot. "We'll you can either ride with me or your brother, your choice. There wouldn't be enough room for you in Nappa's pod." He told her. She swallowed and looked between the two.

"We'll if it's alright l would like to ride with you Prince Vegeta." She said much to Raditz discomfort. He didn't like his brother/sister riding with Vegeta. He could only imagine what he would do to her. Vegeta smiled at her which only frightened Raditz more.

"Of course it's alright with me doll face." Vegeta said. Raditz though he might die at that moment, especially when he saw the huge smile show up on his sisters face. Kakarot then blushed and looked down at herself as if just noticing what she was wearing. Vegeta and Raditz both saw this.

"Don't worry we'll find you some new clothes on the next planet, for now what you have on is just fine. That is unless you would prefer to go nude for now, which is also alright with me." Vegeta said. Kakarot blushed harder and Raditz wanted to scream.

"No its fine. Let's go." Kakarot fought out the words. She took a step forward and tripped, falling right into Vegeta's arms. If her face could get any more red it just did.

"Oh I am so sorry Prince-"

"Please doll, just Vegeta." He told her and helped her stand back up.

"Oh uh, sorry Vegeta." Kakarot said.

"No need to say sorry, accidents happen." Vegeta replied. 'Some are better that other though.' He thought to himself as they finally took off…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. I know I updated yesterday, but for once I had nothing to do so I had time to type another chapter today.**

* * *

**A brother's mind**

It had been a couple hours since the saiyans left earth to go to planet Wayland and Raditz was getting worried. He wanted to know if his onetime brother, now a sister was ok or not. So he turned on the communication part of his scoter so he could hear what was going on in Vegeta's pod.

Long story short, he was not happy with what he heard.

There were grunts of pleasure and laughing from the other side. He could also hear smacking of different sorts and he thought he might die.

He wanted so badly for it to stop and for him to be able to nock Vegeta's lights out for doing this to his sister. He knew he could just turn off his scoter, but he couldn't. He didn't know why he couldn't, but he just couldn't.

Then all of a sudden he heard his sister talking on the other end.

"V-Vegeta faster, P-please! Quit teasing me!" He heard her shout. He was so mad at this he almost went super saiyan without knowing it. He was going to kill Vegeta if he found out he hurt her in any way. He wished that the trip was a longer one so that they could just sleep the whole trip and he wouldn't have to hear all of this, but planet Wayland was only a day or so away from earth in there space pods.

He knew that when they landed though, that Vegeta better hope for his sake, that those sounds he was hearing weren't real or that they meant something besides what he thought they meant. Otherwise there would be a huge fight that would not end well…

* * *

**Ok short I know, but the next one should be longer!**


End file.
